Donnie Yun
'First Name' Donnie 'Last Name' Yun 'IMVU Name' Pallas 'Nicknames' DeadShot. Dante Hayabasa( New name) Tin Man(Keyome) Yuh(Anna) The D-man and Boss(Zero and Hunter) 'Age' 6/26/2114 Ark1: 21 Ark2: 22 Ark3: 23 Ark4: 24 Ark 5: 40 'Gender' Male 'Height' 6'4 in normal 6'8 in NanoSuit 'Weight' 210lbs 545lbs in NanoSuit 'Blood type' Yun Blood 'Behaviour/Personality' After his return to the Earth his behavior had drastically changed from the previous behavior he once had. In Ark 3 and 4 Donnie had an over the top confidence and cockyness about him. This had been created from The Pada Virus. Because of the Pada Virus, Donnie felt like an invincible force. But that is what brought him to his demise. Now in Ark 5, Donnie carries more anger and rage. He also carries a new name with him as, Dante Hayabasa to keep his true identity a secret from a lot of people. As you can see by the picture beside this paragragh, Dante has yet touched roots with his animalistic style of fighting and life. This gives a close resemblance to Ark 2 Donnie who was fused with the Z-Human Soldier Serum which fused his body with the essence of the wolf. But this time around, Dante has become the very first Oni Holder of the Dragon God Garyx. Dante's rage is what fuels him to do the things that he does. But he isn't always a "RAWWR IMMA RAPE YA BITCH!" kind of guy. Rage is not always released in a fury, it can be released and look like a calmness. That is what is considered to be the worst kind of rage. Dante's life had been on a complete downfall by the time Ark 5 had come around. His enemy and rival, once a brother, Keyome has had nothing but success. I guess it's one of those what comes around goes around kind of situations. Dante had his time on the top and now the King has fallen. Because of that, Dante is only enraged further. But Dante's true vise, his greatest strength and greatest weakness is Kaori Gin Masumoto. A woman he would tear the world down for, had been gone for over two years. He had not known where she had gone off too and that took The Dragon and broke him. His rage is fueled by the fact that he feels that he will never see her again. That he will never love again. All the women of his life had all just disappeared. At the peak of his time, Dante was ready to settle down with this woman and raise a family. Even to this day he refuses to let the memory of Kaori die. Whenever woman approach him or any time he sees a beautiful woman, he simply says "You aren't her..." and walks away. This shows a broken side to the Mighty Dante. 'Common words or phrases' "You aren't her..." "You...YOU BASTARDDDD!!!!!" 'Clan & Rank' Creater and Leader for the new African nation Wakanda (Former) 'Relationship' Was a relationship with Kaori Gin Masumoto 'Occupation' General to the Wakandan Army (Former) and leader of The Wakandan Government (Former) 'Peak Human and Enhanced Abilities (Prior to Death)' *'Peak Human Strength': Users are capable of lifting double one's own body weight, which entails to doing the following actions: punching an enemy through a brick wall, breaking/bending steel cuffs or chains, bench-pressing up to 1200lbs level and possibly beyond, striking down doors with a single punch or kick, knocking out people with one offensive impact etc. * Peak Human Longevity: Individuals with this ability are at the peak of human conditioning. For this very reason, they age slower than normal members of their species due to having extremely healthy cells, without any superhuman degree. In addition, this power would activate when the user is in his/her young-adult years and they'd look twenty-years younger. In Captain America's state, even though he was frozen in the ice for nearly seventy-years, Steve still had the vitality and appearance of a man in his physical prime. If one were to"super-charge" this ability, then the user would achieve thesuperhuman version of this ability (the user could gainimmortality if the augmentation is powerful enough). Finally, the user could live up to hundred-ten years since this power is at peak-human level. * Enhanced Sensory System: The user's natural five senses are pushed above the highest limits of human perfection; meaning that their sense of sight, touch, hearing, smell and taste are enhanced. An individual with this ability are capable of seeing further, acutely touching ink on a page, hear small sounds, have a smell capability similar to an animal and tasting accurately than normal members of their species. * Enhanced Speed: User can move far faster than the average member of the user's species, some at or above supersonic speed or even faster, this power is not without any ill effects however, as it can strain the body. The user can avoid linear attacks such as bullets and lasers by simply positioning themselves away from the path of the attack before it is fired. This can allow the user to avoid attacks that travel much faster than they do. User can dodge bullets, catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. * ' Enhanced Combat': User is able to become unbelievably skilled in the most forms of fighting known. They can be exceptionally proficient in the fighting traditions from variety of cultures and become advanced with their individual method of close quarter combat, include martial arts (from all over the world), boxing, and wrestling. They can also become superhumanly skilled in the use of weaponry. User can use any kind of weapon with perfect skill, regardless whether the weapon is muscle-powered sword, spear or bow, gun or cannon any description or even something futuristic using laser, plasma, antimatter or even more exotic ammunition/attacks. If it is weapon or could be improvised as one, user is completely proficient with it. * Enhanced Durability: The user's physical durability (ability to endure/resist damage) is considerably higher than an "average" member of their particular species. The user's body is immune or highly resistant to the buildup of fatigue toxins in their blood, allowing them to be physically active for longer periods of time than an average member of their species. * Enhanced Intelligence: User has immense memory and other mental capacities, allowing thinking on various different levels at once and while multitasking. User can immediately conceive complex formulas and models, possible results and other factors on speed comparable to super-computers as well as recall everything they have experienced, connecting and comparing known facts, etc. Users can remember great volumes of information, in greater detail and for much longer than the average human, they can read books, listen to song lyrics, encounter people or experience events and recall a great deal of the details of their experience. In addition, it takes less effort to recall the information they encounter, and they can remember it for longer without having to strain. The user is able to create various items with no flaws. However where forging mostly relies on raw material, this ability relies specifically on technological advancements. The user knows instinctively how hack through difficult mainframes of information and bypass intensively difficult levels of online security. The user can also hack the systems of devices and weapons to aid them in various situations. * One Man Army: This ability allows its users to fight against seemingly, overwhelming odds with ease. Users of this ability are a terror on the battlefield, decimating the enemy single-handedly and with near supernatural finesse. This ability can manifest various ways but is usually the result of extreme martial skill. Users of this ability are as deadly at range as they are in close quarters. * ' Supernatural Survivability': The user is able to survive massive and even horrific injuries or damage, or any level of danger or circumstances. In some cases simply managing to cheat death even in seemingly inescapable and deadly situations. Users can block pain at will or are incapable of feeling pain or highly resistant to physical pain of any kind, allowing them to think clearly and continue to move despite grievous injury. Users can move think clearly, continue to move, ignore torture and general function in situations where pain would disable a normal person. * Danger Intuition: The user can sense nearing danger. Can sense unwanted or hectic events. The user has anxiety just before a hazard (such as being ambushed). The intuition usually regards themselves at low level, then regarding their surroundings (a distant car-wreck) at middle level, then dangers regarding loved ones at high level. 'Yun Corperations ' Yun Corperations is the main weapons development corperation in the entire city. ANything that is used in warfare, gangs, and Military/Police comes from Yun Corps. Not to be confused with Danchou's Super Soldier Science Team, Donnie Yun makes and sells weapons to anyone who has the cash. Donnie Yun also uses his Corperations into his own personal Secruity System. Everything he has created can be used to assist him in any way. This company has made him tons upon tons of money, setting him for the high life. NanoSuit Technology * The most recent creation by the Yun Corps. have been Donnie's and Zero's personal NanoSuit Battle Armor. Donnie's NanoSuit is specialy molded by Vibranium, with a laced inner bracing system of Carbonadium, and small choice areas to strengthen the iternal system of the suit. The Suit itself carries an arsenal of weaponry for Donnie. The best thing of all is that there are only two in existence. One owned by Donnie and the other, his Right hand man Zero. No one was getting their hands on the Technology to re-create the NanoSuit or steal a NanoSuit from him. This was his Holy Grail and he is not going to give it up for anyone. Plasma Energy * The second and probably most important 'creating that Yun Corps. has created is Plasma Energy. Not to be confused with Plasma weapons like ray guns or PLasma Grenades like Halo. The technology behind the Plasma Energy is the same effect Electricity has for machines. It powers all of Yun Corp. Technology. What makes Plasma Energy so special is that it is self sestaining clean energy. Its not electrical and is an unknown technology to other companies, gangs, or Military. Yun likes to keep his best weapons to himself and keeps his magic under lock and key. It also makes Yun Corp. Technology invisible to UAV, Predator Missile, Reaper Drones, etc. due to the fact that the technogy inside the Yun weapons is unknown to the general public. * The Plasma Energy makes the Yun Corp. Technology immune to EMP technology. It is not electrical in any way and can not be shut down by the EMP technology. It also helps as a cleaner cource of energy and can last a lot longer than regular electricity. * The Plasma Energy is also what powers the NanoSuit Battle Armor. 'Support Weapons of The Nano Suit * Superhuman Strength: He is capable of lifting up to 100 tons when wearing his armor and can achieve higher levels of strength when powered by a sufficiently more powerful source. * Superhuman Speed: Even when not traveling for extended distances, the armor enables the wearer to move and react at very high speeds. * Flight: The armor can typically reach speeds in excess of Mach 10, Donnie has been depicted as able to reach orbital escape velocities (5 miles per second) and up to speeds that can outrun black holes. Use of the jet boots provide enough power to lift a load of about 500 tons. * Power Cells: The armor is powered by a combination of solar converters, electrical batteries and an on-board generator that uses beta particle absorption as a fuel source. Not to mention the Plasma Energy that also powers the suit. * Energy Conversion Power Recharge: The armor is also able to absorb and convert nearby or far away energy sources, such as heat, solar, electrical, magnetic, geo-thermal or kinetic energy or energy from the planet itself into electricity, or even drain energy directly into the batteries for recharge. * Self-Contained Life-Support System & Environmental Protection: The armor can be completely sealed for operations in vacuum or underwater, providing its own life support, and is shielded against radiation, biological, chemical, corrosive, kinetic, and electrical attacks as well. * Magnetism: The armor can generate magnetic fields to pull or push metal objects at will. * Onboard Computer: The armor has an internal onboard computer operating system that aids Donnie in providing strategies, background information on opponents, surroundings, the status of the suit, and prevents a lock on from targeting systems. * Sensor Array: Known sensors include radar/lidar, night vision, and physiological/medical scanners that allow Donnie to take and monitor the vitals of other people, including heart and brain scans. These scans also provide Stark with real-time personal physiological data. They are also capable of an all-environmental scan for atmospheric content or life forms--including astral energy projections. * Override: When required, armor systems including strength amplification, durability amplification, and repulsor intensity can be greatly increased, by bypassing safety circuits and limiters. However, there is a chance that this can result in a complete system failure of the armor. An example of this mode is when Iron Man easily lifted a 16,000 ton Nuclear Reactor, and flew into the sky and threw it into the sea. It seems that he utilized this resource on the Hulk once, as the armor ends up completely inert. The range of the Override can be controlled as only reaching his very limit and staying at it for a long time will cause a system failure. This range goes from a safe 800% to 3200%, up to a very dangerous 5000%. * Enhanced Durability: His armor is very durable, capable of withstanding tremendous amountsof punishment. It can withstand high caliber bullets with ease. He can also withstand rockets, missiles, torpedoes, high powered lasers, and such, taking little to no damage. Future armors were fully resistant against electricity, fire, heavy impacts, energy blasts, take zero Kelvin and up to the Suns temperatures, even some of Thor's attacks (see Thorbuster). The suit can withstand almost unlimited kinetic and thermal impact, as well as most forms of radiation thanks to its refractory coating. The armor can survive anything short of a nuclear explosion at ground zero. The suit automatically protects its wearer when he enters an intrinsically hostile environment, such as outer space or deep sea. The armor even has specialized circuitry that guards against telepathic attacks. Tony is very confident in his suit's defensive abilities, when he was caught in a nuclear explosion, he was only thinking about women and completely forgot about what was happening around him. * '' Energy Shield: Energy shielding that can protect the user from harm. It is also capable of reflecting attacks and staying mobile. At 75% power, the shield is strong enough to withstand a minor nuclear explosion. * '''Mobile Invulnerability': Users become unstoppable while moving and gain momentum more quickly and in greater amounts than would normally be possible, often generating amazing force in just a few feet. External forces are incapable of preventing forward motion or harming the user as long as they are moving. 'Weapons of The Nano Suit' These weapons are Donnie Yun's most favored guns. * The repulsor rays(that are located in the palms) are energy based weapons that can repel physical or energy based attacks. The armor's primary energy weapon. A particle beam weapon, standard equipment in the palm gauntlets; can repel physical and energy-based attacks, traveling as a single stream or as a wide-field dispersal. It's damage potential is extremely lethal, from being able to go through 2 inches of steel like paper to blasting a hole through a mountain. They can be powered up to make a larger beam or a Full Form Repulsor Ray, which does 360 degrees of attacks. The power of the Repulsor Beams can range from the basic ones such as the one from the Mark 3, which fires 2 gigawatt beams, to the beams on a much further model of the suit such as the Model 27 which fires beams in the high petawatt region, but those require a little assistance from outside. *Hyper-velocity Impact: The program Hyper-velocity allows Donnie to think and move at a much faster time frame than everyone else, allowing for quicker attacks. Also, it could create an electrical bubble if Donnie is going fast enough. *Extremely powerful pulse bolts, that pick up kinetic energy, meaning the further they travel the more destructive force. *A generator in the chest that shut-down electrical devices in a 600 mile radius. *2 generators that can emit bolts of sonic energy. *He also posseses 2 rotating energy coated bullet shooters. *Missile launchers that can travel up to 50,000 miles per missile. *flame throwers as hot as the earth's core, but can be lowered to the heat of a bunsen burner. *mini-guns that can fire 888 uranium rounds every 10 seconds. *Highly explosive hovering javelin-like darts, that open up and deploy magnetic bullets. *Negator packs, that explode on contact with other technological devices. *Several molecular incinerative rays. *Self-destruct devices, located in the gauntlets, boots, chest plate, back, shoulders, and waist with an operater in the helmet. *Magnetic explosive charges. Able to coat the armor in electricity. *Super power inhibiting nanobot(S.P.I.N.) darts, that increase an allies powers or strip a person's super powers. *Weapon converters that can fire more than 1 weapon at a time. ' King Suit.jpg|The Destroyer SuperNanoSuit.jpg|The Kings N7 Suit.jpg|The N-7 America Suit.jpg|The American Authority Suit.jpg|The Authority GangBuster Suit.jpg|The GangBuster Eco-Type Suit.jpg|The Echo-Tech Stealth Suit.jpg|The Stealth TankBuster Suit.jpg|The TankBuster The Original.jpg|The Original ' 'Special Traits of the Individual Nano Suit' *'The TankBuster:' This suit has the special ability to pack an extremly larger punch with each attack. And has about double the around of Defensive metal inside of it. The weapons within this suit are stronger than the other suits do to the fact that this suit is mainly used for heavy attacks. The TankBuster alone can take on an entire armada of tanks and remain victories. The downfall to such a bigger suit is that the speed is greatly dropped down and the movements are a lot slower. He will still be fast to the naked eye but compared to the other suits, the speed is a major difference. This suit is almost not ever used for Hand-to-hand combat. *'The Steath:' Obviously the great add on to this suit is stealth. This Suit is used best in the night time. The nintro black painted armor is used to almost mirror the black sky of KasaiHana. It is also a lot quieter during flight. Donnie based this suit of the Military's BlackHawk and SR-71 planes. The Stealth suit can be used for great recon or stealth missions. But the add on of stealth is only used at night, it is almost pointless to wear in the daytime. *''' The Echo-Type: This suit has one difference to it and one difference at all. It is condensed into what looks like a briefcase and can be put on at anytime. The reason this suit was made is because Donnie cannot be in a suit 24/7. So whenever a NanoSuit is needed, he has this briefcase with him almost at all times. This comes in handy more than people may think. *'The GangBuster: '''This suit is a smaller version of The TankBuster. It has a third more defensive metal and a bigger helmet to help give him an extreme defensive boost. This Suit can be used for any situation as this version of NanoSuits can take on an entire gang or Spec Op team without breaking a sweat. And just like the TankBuster, the speed is brought done. But because of the weight only behind a third heavier than a normal NanoSuit, the speed is not that much dwindled. *'The N-7: 'This suit mainly has one special ability. It can go into space. The weapons remain the same and the amount of metal stays the same. But this suit has more Plasma Energy focused in the palms and feet so he can be blasted into space. This of course makes his energy blasted used for offense weaker. Also the suit may run out of power faster if to much Plasma Energy is used. If the N-7 is caught in battle, the PLasma Energy in the palms and feet may not even be used. The power of the suit has to not be drained by constant energy blast usage. *'The King: 'This is the second strongest NanoSuit ever created by Donnie. The Metal is the same amount as the other regular Suits but what makes this suit different is power. The amount of Plasma Energy that is in this suit is almost double of the regular amount. The reason this suit is called "The King" is because of the fact that the design of the suit gives the look of royalty. This is the only suit that has Shoulder Guantlets and a black cape. The downside to this suit is that the power can cause un-necessary destruction and can ever cause harm to Donnie. If the override is broken in this Suit and an error happens, Donnie can kill himself with a backfire. *'The Destroyer: The Kudegra, The Mac-Daddy of them all, The baddest of the bad, the rock and the hard place, the immovable object and the unstoppable force....The Destroyer. This Suit alone has cut a huge hole in Donnie's funds. Every Suit is made with Vibranium as an outer shell because of the fact that Donnie has a large portion of it. He actually is the one known holder of Vibranium at this capacity. But for the Destroyer is made of 90% Carbonadium. Carbonadium is on par with even the best of Adamantium. Though it has the possibility of still breaking, Carbonadium is a close second to the immortal metal known as Adamantium. This cost more money than the GangBuster and the TankBuster combined. the final 10% is coated in a Vibranium shell. The purpose of this is because even though Carbonadium is almost indestructible, it is not heat resistant, blast resistant, or pulse resistant. Vibranium on the other hand is resistant to those problems. This makes The Destroyers defense almost ten times stronger than the TankBuster's. That is for defense...now to the offense. The amount of Plasma Energy within this suit is almost six times more than the TankBuster. This Suit alone could wipe KasaiHana off the face of the Earth is put in the wrong hands. Even the Suit design is made to hold even more Plasma Energy is necessary. Wh doesn't Donnie use this suit at all times you ask? The reason this suit is almost never used is because DOnnie wants this suit to remain a secret. When will there ever be a time that a suit of this magnitude will be needed? The Original NanoSuit alone is not out of date or weaker than any other technology created in this world. So even the weakest of these newer suits can be enough to handle any problem the City may run into. The Destroyer is basicaly a failsafe. If something happens and Donnie in no way shape or form can defeat an opponent in any other suit. Also if this Suit got into the wrong hands, the world as we know it may come to an end with a Tyrant in a suit. This suit has gotten the nickname of "Ace in the Hole" because of the purpose of it's design. 'Supportive Powers of Plasma Energy' *'Energy Projection': The Plasma Repulsar Palms can be used to fire blasts of Plasma Energy or create weapons such as projectiles of them. The Repulsar Palms can project beams of force powered by the will of the user. Their appearance does not indicate the power of the weapon. The weapons power is more an indication of the will of the user. *'Energy Constructs': The Repulsar Palms can form constructs of Plasma Energy. The primary function of the Repulsar Palms is to provide a weapon capable of transforming the wearer's thoughts into physical constructs through the wearer's strength of willpower. A user can create any particular items or construct that they can imagine as long as they have the willpower necessary to will it into existence. The constructs are made out of blue Plasma Energy, which is a tangible form of pure willpower, and they exist only as long as a user is fueling it with their willpower. Items created by the Palms are not indestructible and are only as powerful as the willpower of the user creating them. As long as the user has the willpower to keep the constructs going, they will continue to hold strong *'Limited Cellular Regeneration': The Palms have a limited ability to heal physical injuries. A user can use the Palms to repair minor injuries in himself or others. 'Energy Based Attacks for the Plasma Energy System Within his suit' (Please keep in mind that we all know where these attacks are from. Having said that, remember how much they are GREATLY decreased in power to fit the YMRP Rules. Donnie will not be blowing up Earth. Gracias) *'Koyaanisqatsi' The Koyaanisqatsi is an attack that Donnie uses more as a powerful attack. The Koyaanisqatsi Wave is formed when Donnie cups his hands together, generally at his hips. He then focused Plasma Energy into the palms of his hands as a small colored orb forms in the center of the cupped hands. His hands are then thrusted forward and release a strong beam of energy. The Turtle Destructive Wave itself has many variations to it and can become stronger depending on what form Donnie is in. *'Extremis Fire' The Extremis Fire is the first energy based attack that Donnie had ever produced.(Other than the simple Plasma Blast) It is achieved by placing his arms at his sides and charging PLasma Energy in his palms. Then connecting his palms together in front of him, an orb of energy forms on his hands. That is when the energy erupts and fires out at an opponent with deadly speed. This is still one of Donnie's more dangerous and destructive attacks. 'The Yun Physiology ' Yuns naturally possess exceptional strength, far greater than that of humans and other alien races, and are quintessentially built for fighting. Their overall strength, speed, agility, etc. are simply better than the human race. Yuns that hone in this power are able to obtain unparalleled might, becoming an unstoppable force. The Yun that holds this zenith also gains access to the ultimate level of power that is capable of transcending the boundaries of their own species. Most importantly, zenith can be obtained by those who possess full mastery of their own powers or ones with the utmost potential. Yuns are known to have unnaturally strong willpower, enabling them to be immune to all forms of temptation including Subordination Manipulation, Telepathy, Mind Control and Subliminal Seduction. Through their will the user can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender no matter how much the odds are stacked against them, possibly up to the point of cheating death and pushing themselves past their own limitations. Yuns are able to push their hidden strength within them and amplify it, gaining much untold power due to their incredibly strong force of will. They will be able to bypass all limitations they've possessed on their offensive and defensive capabilities along with their overall abilities, increasing them to the fullest extent. With the Susanoo Essence in their DNA there is no limit to how strong a Yun can become with proper training and hard work. They are glaringly, obviously and super/unnaturally superior over their race because their capabilities are pushed to the superhuman level; making them immensely stronger, faster, durable and smarter than normal members of their species (in that 'verse) can be achieve by any method of training. On the other hand, the only way for users to strengthen this ability is to perform intensive training or exercise. For example, to increase ones superhuman strength, they would have to lift tons of weight many times a day. Through tough training, The Yuns are able to reach new levels of power, and the more intense training and fights they go through, the stronger they become. If a Yun survives a near-death experience through extreme injury to the body, then, when the body recuperates, they grow much stronger than they were previously, their body adapting to compensate for the damage dealt. The duration of recovery does not seem to hinder this ability as they have healed through natural, technological and mystical means and still gained substantial increases in strength. They also appear able to heal from injuries at a faster rate than normal humans and possess a greater deal of durability to damage. Lost energy is regained by the Yun in a very short span of time, regardless of the amount of energy lost. Sometimes, the energy that they regained is multiplied, as noted by their power level. Yuns put a heavy emphasis on strength and fighting ability when it comes to importance in their family. In fact, they will excommunicate Yuns who do not show potential to assist in their violent ways. The Yuns also have great speed and agility. They also have much faster reflexes than an average Human; reflexes so fast that they can avoid a bullet without much of a problem. Super speed can easily be seen in their fighting skills; their movements occur in fractions of seconds which are not visible to average Human eyes. Their agility is also substantial in their battles and training. These movements can be improved by training, transformations, and other methods. These natural powers of speed and reflex make nearly all their hand-to-hand combat very fast. * Advanced Level (Example: Captain Marvel/Carol Danvers): Strong enough to lift large aircrafts and destroy toughest metals, fast enough to break Mach 1 (1,236km/768mph), durable enough to take powerful explosions. *Super Form: Yuns of this ability are able to go into a state in which their powers are increased. Super forms deliver a wide variety of enhancements as well as new abilities. Super forms are mostly gained when one makes contact with supernatural forces. In some cases, one can acquire the Evolution ability to gain a Hyper Form, a maximum version of this power. The first Super Form transformation occurs when a Yun who has reached a very high level of power loses himself in a fit of rage. However, the transformation must be triggered in response to a great need, an example being in Damian needing the power to defeat The Ancient. While physical change is not too drastic apart from a slight increase in muscle mass, the power output increase is colossal; the form is said to multiply the Yun's power by 50x times its normal amount. The transformation has a noticeable effect on the Yun's personality. Any Yun that has turned to the side of good initially becomes ruthless and overcome with rage, and any Yun that was already ruthless to begin with has his ruthlessness amplified. The most noticeable physical change is that the Yun's hair becomes golden in color and seems to stand on end, giving it a rising, flame-like appearance. This applies to all of the Yun's hair, including scalp hair, eyebrows, and the fur on their tails and as Golden Great Apes. Natural eye color temporarily changes to a greenish-blue, muscle tone becomes more defined, and the skin tone (and clothing) becomes lighter mainly due to the energy and light output of the golden aura. As the natural floodgates of the body are opened with the transformation, excess energy is radiated from the body in the form of a pulsing, flame-like aura. There is also a marked personality alteration, where the Yun becomes unusually aggressive and more prone to acting on impulse. *Hyper Form: The user can transform into a state beyond Super Form that greatly increases the user's power, giving them an increase in strength, speed, and skills, gain new abilities and have the previous ones strengthened to a higher echelon of power. The only way a Yun can attain the Hyper Form is if they can already turn into the Super Form, transform into a Golden Great Ape, and then regains conscious control over the form. After this form is attained once, it can be accessed at any point. In this form, the Yun's hair color differs, the same goes for the tail and the body is covered in red fur. A Yun in this form also possesses a shadow trim around the eyes and over the eyelids that varies in color, such as crimson. The hair is lengthened, with hair going past the shoulders. The aura in this form loses the arcs of electricity and replaces it with sparkles and also becoming flame-like. The Hyper form draws the power of its users up to their absolute limit. The massive power and speed enhancements brought on by this form easily make it the strongest Yun form in the YMRP series. The users of this transformation have powerful signature techniques. This form also seems to allow the user to absorb energy attacks. It also appears that the form makes the individual larger in height and muscularity. The Hyper Form itself is x10 stronger then the Super Form at its Max Power. 'Fighting Stlye' # ' Brazilian jiu-jitsu' (/dʒuːˈdʒɪtsuː/; Portuguese: ˈʒitsu, ˈʒitsu, dʒiˈtsu) ('BJJ, or Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu) is a martial art, combat sport, and a self defense system that focuses on grappling and especially ground fighting. Brazilian jiu-jitsu was formed from Kodokan Judo ground fighting (Ne-Waza) fundamentals that were taught to Carlos Gracie by master Mitsuyo Maeda. Brazilian jiu-jitsu eventually came to be its own art through the experimentations, practices, and adaptation from the Judo knowledge of Carlos and Helio Gracie, who then passed their knowledge onto their family. BJJ promotes the concept that a smaller, weaker person can successfully defend against a bigger, stronger assailant by using leverage and proper technique, taking the fight to the ground – most notably by applying joint-locks and chokeholds to defeat the other person. BJJ training can be used for sport grappling tournaments (gi and no-gi) and mixed martial arts (MMA) competition or self-defense. Sparring (commonly referred to as "rolling") and live drilling play a major role in training, and a premium is placed on performance, especially in competition, in relation to progress and ascension through its ranking system. Since its inception in 1914, its parent art of Judo was separated from older systems of Japanese ju-jitsu by an important difference that was passed on to Brazilian jiu-jitsu: it is not solely a martial art: it is also a sport; a method for promoting physical fitness and building character in young people; and, ultimately, a way (Do) of life. #''' Wrestling''' is a form of combat sport involving grappling type techniques such as clinch fighting, throws and takedowns, joint locks, pins and other grappling holds. A wrestling bout is a physical competition, between two (occasionally more) competitors or sparring partners, who attempt to gain and maintain a superior position. There are a wide range of styles with varying rules with both traditional historic and modern styles. Wrestling techniques have been incorporated into other martial arts as well as military hand-to-hand combat systems. Greco-Roman is an international discipline and an Olympic sport. In Greco-Roman style, it is forbidden to hold the opponent below the belt, to make trips, and to actively use the legs in the execution of any action. Recent rule changes in Greco-Roman increase opportunities for and place greater emphasis on explosive, 'high amplitude' throws. Pinning one's opponent to the mat is one way of winning. One of the most well known Greco-Roman wrestlers is Alexander Karelin from Russia. Freestyle wrestling is an international discipline and an Olympic sport, for both men and women. This style allows the use of the wrestler's or his opponent's legs in offense and defense. Freestyle wrestling has its origins in catch-as-catch-can wrestling and the prime victory condition in this style involves the wrestler winning by throwing and pinning his opponent on the mat. American high school and college wrestling is conducted under different rules and is termed scholastic and collegiate wrestling. Outside the U.S., one can find professional wrestlers who compete by the rules of freestyle wrestling. FILA Grappling is a wrestling style that consists of controlling the opponent without using striking and also includes the use of submission holds. It is also referred to as “submission grappling.” It starts from a standing position or on the ground after a throw, and the goal is to make the opponent submit via the use of immobilization techniques such as locks. Grappling, differing from the FILA definition, plays an important role in the practice of Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) and can be used as a self-defence technique. It brings together techniques from Brazilian jiu-jitsu, Freestyle Wrestling, American Folk Wrestling (catch-as-catch-can), sambo, and judo. Grapplers wear shorts and a tight shirt (No-Gi) or kimonos (Gi). Combat grappling is a form of safe amateur Mixed Martial Arts (MMA) that incorporates techniques from most existing Martial Arts systems, creating a unique fighting environment that alternatively takes the fight from standing to ground positions. Combat grappling matches are either won by grappling holds such as joint locks and chokes, or by striking and kicking techniques. Combat grappling also intends to be a realistic form of self-defense covering all aspects of standing and ground fighting, thus making it perfect and safe to use for military, police, and security training. # ' Muay Thai' (Thai: มวยไทย, RTGS: Muai Thai, IPA: tʰāj) is a combat sport from the muay martial arts of Thailand that uses stand-up striking along with various clinching techniques. This physical and mental discipline which includes combat on foot is known as "the art of eight weapons" because it is characterized by the combined use of fists, elbows, knees, shins and feet, being associated with a good physical preparation that makes a full-contact fight very efficient. Muay Thai became popular in the sixteenth century, but became widespread internationally only in the twentieth century, when many Thai fighters won several victories over representatives of other martial arts. The sport of muay Thai is solely governed by the International Federation of Muaythai Amateur and a professional league is governed by the World Muay Thai Council. # ' Judo' (柔道 jūdō?, meaning "gentle way") is a modern martial art, combat and Olympic sport created in Japan in 1882 by Jigoro Kano. Its most prominent feature is its competitive element, where the objective is to either throw or takedown an opponent to the ground, immobilize or otherwise subdue an opponent with a pin, or force an opponent to submit with a joint lock or a choke. Strikes and thrusts by hands and feet as well as weapons defenses are a part of judo, but only in pre-arranged forms (kata) and are not allowed in judo competition or free practice (randori). # Kickboxing '(in Japanese キックボクシング kikkubokushingu) is a group of martial arts and stand-up combat sports based on kicking and punching, historically developed from Karate, Muay Thai and Western boxing.12 Kickboxing is practiced for self-defense, general fitness, or as a contact sport. # '''Boxing '(pugilism, prize fighting, the sweet science or in Greek pygmachia) is a martial art and combat sport in which two people engage in a contest of strength, reflexes, and endurance by throwing punches with gloved hands. # '''Speed Fighting *Donnie uses his Speed Fighting techniques to utilize every bit of his fighting knowledge. He has had years of training in multiple Martial Arts that use his legs and arms as natural weapons. Muay Thai, American style boxing, Kick-Boxing, and Wing Chun all contribute in his ability to create deadly strikes. Wing Chun is one of the few fighting arts that give credit to the jab and cross punches. Donnie understands that when done correctly, these punches can be the most deadly. Donnie uses two kinds of levels about punching and kicking. Flash Punching is an offensive technique that allows the user to throw multiple punches within a very short period of time. Using Kinetic Energy to add power to the punch, the user has more thought to add speed. The user can unleash a combo of how ever man punches they want to throw and use superior speed to accomplish this. In normal fighting, fighters use combinations throughout a fight. As a Speed Fighting user, combinations become a lot faster in pace and usually represent the same kind of combination. A Flash Punching combination usually consists of multiple flash punches that can range from a small or large amount of lightning fast punches and then follow up with a powerful punch. Flash Punching also can be used for kicks. Users of Speed Fighting are very knowledgeable in Mixed Martial Arts and if Arts like Muay Thai or Kick Boxing is involved, the user can use he same logic for kicks as well as punching. And the second form is Crack Punching. This style of punching usually consists of a power combination technique. This technique revolves around an even balance of speed and power. Crack Punching uses the kinetic energy that is created from a speed punch but instead of focusing on pure speed, the user will put a dose of power into these punches. Instead of using the speed to create a quick paced combo like throwing ten straight jab-cross punches to injure the opponent, Crack Punching involves using home run punches that can severely injure the opponent or possibly kill them depending on their natural ability. The same can be said for using kicks. Kicks are widely known to carry enough power to knock an opponent out with one clean kick. Crack Punching is creating a quick combo of power kicks that hold the ability to fatally wound the opponent. *Because of the kinetic energy that is gained within these punches, the attacks can have devastating power. A single punch with enough speed and kinetic energy built up can blast through weak to moderate kinds of metal. Concrete or brick is something that can easily be destroyed by a Speed Punch or kick. The attacks are made to ring through the persons or targets physical body. Instead of just hitting one point on an object, the kinetic energy will ring through the whole physical body. For Example: If a user punched an opponent in the gut with built up kinetic energy, on impact the punch will send that kinetic energy through the person’s body and cause even more internal damage. Thunderous Boxing: This style iniates the great skills and knowledge of a boxer but overly enhanced Sub-power of Enhanced Combat. Users of this ability posses great skill and knowledge in using their fists in combat and perform attacks such as uppercuts, jabs, crosses, hooks, short straight-punches, cross-counters, and half-uppercuts with great style and profound finesse.This style also is able to fight at incredible speed when fully using ones physical power or even faster when applied chi is inserted into the body to do so. able to strike an opponent in rapid succession that it could possibly kill them instantly. The attacks would possibility deliver painful and precise strikes also gaining kinetic energy produced through the speed of each hit ( AKA the Pusshu Baku or Push blast technique). One of he main moves within this style would be the Lightning thrust technique, which is When user is able to launch a single attack that hits its target multiple times. This could be a punch that hits the target ten times despite only throwing one punch but in order to do said move, one must channel enough energy into their arm that could deliver the said blows to dismember an opponent. Using the technique… to an oppoenet so “1 punch” could have been thrown out to the human eye and fulluntrained eye. But in reality the strikes would add up to 10 hits or more in total. The user is also capable of executing defensive techniques in boxing include slipping, bobbing, blocking, covering-up, clinching, footwork, and pulling away.The user's arm(s) possesses immense physical strength capable of breaking strong material such stone or steel with their bare hands. using this style, the user can dodge bullets ( if seen), catch flies in mid-air, dodge and maneuver around complex attacks, catch falling objects, block detriments, and react instantaneously to what others take more time to react to. Due to all of the agility training with the numberous amount of physically tasking work-outs. User with this style can go from one motion to another effortlessly, effectively dodge attacks, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. with the movement skills using a combination of balance, bodily coordination, speed, reflexes, strength and endurance. 'Weapon of Choice' When out of the Nanosuit Donnie can have a variety of weapons to choose from. ''' '''Two 100% Adamantium Katanas with Yun Corp WristBraces: The entire mold of the Blade from the tip of the blade to the bottom of the handle is made of Adamantium. Donnie was able to get these blades because of an old nemesis of his. These are the blades that were used to kill his parents. The blades themselves are actually older than Donnie is, possibily even beyond that. Of course Donnie has to put his own touch on the weapons. Using his amazing smarts and know how he created two Vibranium WristBraces. These Braces have a core of Plasma Energy that create an electric current. When the blades are in hand the current can flow into the blades and add a secondary power to the already amazing blades. Another addition to the one-two combo weapon is that the blades can be thrown and returned to the user's hand. For example if Donnie were to throw the blades at a target(say a tree) and the blade stabs into the target. Donnie does not have to move but only press a button on the wristbrace that channels the current and bring the blade back to his hand. More has yet to be put in motion but as of now these are the blades and their abilities. The Raiton Whips: ' '''Throughout his time working with Zero and Hunter, Donnie created weapons to better fit his team. Which of course means he can use them himself. The Raiton Whips are very complex weapons. The weapon itself takes the entire upperbody. The entire forearms are covered completely by a Vibranium metal. On the bottom of his forearm are also Vibranium cylinders. These are where the "Whips" come out. The Vibranium flows up the arms(Not like an armor, only small lines of it) and lead to what is like a vest. The vest is needed because on the back portion of the Vibranium vest is two large capsules that take up most of the backside. They are filled with Plasma Energy that powers the whips. When the weapon is activated intertwinded Carbonadium wire(about an inch thick) comes out of the forearm Vibranium cylinders. The wire is long enough to reach a few feet onto the floor. That is when the Plasma Energy in the vest flow out onto the Carbanadium wire. Once this is done, the holder of the weapon will activate the electric current that is located within the Vibranium cylinders. This creates a bright electric current around the wire that almost makes it look like a lightsaber. The whips stay active because the Plasma Energy slowly keeps dripping down onto the wire. The two Plasma Energy holders have enough Plasma Energy to last twenty minutes before needing to be refilled. The Plasma Energy holders can be released from the vest by pressing a button on the shoulder pieces but new holders need to be inputted by someone else because of the fact that the user can't reach his or her back. ' '''Allies/Enemies Enemies: anyone who is against Wakanda, Keyome Tasanagi Allies: Zero and Hunter , Ryuzakii Nagara, Osiris Grissum, 'Background' Living in such a world, Donnie quickly adapted to survive. As a child he lived on his own with no family or way of living. He killed, stole, and did what he had to do to survive in this world. As a child he did small jobs for clans that needed something done in the hush hush. This made a name for him as "Little Donnie" became known around the city. But it wasn't till he was thirteen did this become something serious. He had done so much for clans that it was time for him to actually join one and be loyal to that one. It was a tough desicion for him but it came down to two different clans. But in the end he picked the Soramaru clan. They were something of a family to him as a child rather than just a place to earn money. It was the Soramaru who taught him everything he knows today. They taught him multiple forms of Martial Arts and trained him with the weapons of their era. He quickly became a prodigy child for the clan. He rose up the ranks faster than anyone could have ever thought. He is now the right hand man for the Head of House. Working his way to become an all around master shot and fighter for the Soramaru. He could do any job at anytime if they needed it done. His life was on the line for his clan and that is the way he liked it. 'Statbook/Rap Sheet' ~Fill this in when you pick your clan. Keep it realistic. We do not want OP rpcs~ -No longer within him-Pada Virus -No longer is within him-The Z-Human Project His monopoly: Vibranium 'Ark 1' In Ark 1, Donnie was in the shadows of his higher ups. Not being reognized by the other clans, only respected by his Chairman Danchou. It wasn't until he recieved the Super Soldier Serum that everything changed. Because of the boost in his overall talent, the doors opened up for him. Because of the change in himself he was able to get a love interest named Kirei. All looked well for Donnie until Keyome Tasanagi came around. The epic showdown between the NanoSuit and the Automail was the end scene for this ark for Donnie. It was also the end of his first real relationship. But it was only the beginning for the SUper Soldier. ACCOMPLISHMENTS The creation of Yun Corp. This led to the inventions of Plasma Energy and The NanoSuit. He now had the most dangerous combo of The Super Soldier Serum and The NanoSuit. 'Ark 2' Ark 2 was Donnie's Ark. So much happened around him that he basically was "The Gravity." Returning to the city after his fight with Keyome, he remained hidden under the alias of "DeadShot." As Deadshot he killed hundred of Dirty KPD officers while defeating Keyome and ripping an arm off of him. It wasn't until the GMAF that everything all came together. Donnie had unlocked new forms for his Super Soldier Abilities that even Keyome did not see coming. But the major point of Ark 2 was meeting Kaori. After Kirei he had not found any girl to be attractive or let alone someone to date. But Kaori changed that about him. They immediatley hit it off and looked to become a relationship within the few days of the tournament. When he fought a Cyborg of the Dictators, this is where his life turned around. The Cyborg actually killed Donnie by the end of the fight with the stab and the selfdestruct explosion. This is where Donnie had a dream like experience where he spoke with his Alias DeadShot. He learned the error of his ways and decided that living for Good is the right path that he was always suppost to walk. FInally, the second ark ended with an epic 3 on 1 battle against the dictator. By the end of it all Keyome and Donnie were able to get over the pety battles and move on as friends. ACCOMPLISHMENTS Ark 2 was filled with great acomplishments. Donnie was able to unlock a new Z-Beast Serum and create a Stage 1 and Stage 2 for the Super Soldier Levels. Because of this, his power is almost endless. He also met a girl who changed him, Kaori. And of course learning to fight for the people rather than himself. 'Roleplay Selection' ~Finished by the all and mightly and powerful IZZY!! Finished Sunday Feb. 24th, 2013. Your welcome~ ~Izzy<3~ Ark 1: *Ark 1 Episode 2: The Corrupt *Ark 2 Episode 3: Broken Bonds *Ark 1 Episode 9: The Lion vs The Wolf *Ark 1 Episode 10: Kirei's Mission *Ark 1 Episode 10: Kirei'2 Mission Part 2 *Ark1 Episode 15 Kirei's Return To Donnie's Penthouse *Ark 1 Episode 17 Supercilious Ark 2: *Ark 2 Episode 1: A "New" Threat *Ark 2 Episode 2: The Geisha and the Men in Masks *Ark 2: Episode 3: The Death of Donnie Yun? *Ark 2 Episode 5: Similar Pains *Ark 2 Episode 7: So What Is Bad to You? *Ark 2 Episode 9: Explosive *Ark 2 Episode 11: The First Step To War *Ark 2 Episode 15: Stand Off *Ark 2 Episode 16: Hear No Evil See No Evil ~Yin and Yang~ *Ark 2 Episdoe 20: The Reaper of Crushing. *Ark 2 Episode 21: When Darkness Consumes. Lend..a Hand! *Ark 2 Episode 22: GMRF Survival Conquest Addition Part 1 *Ark 2 Episode 25: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 2 *Ark 2 Episode 26: GMAF Surivial Conquest Addition Part 3 *Ark 2 Episode 27: GMAF Survival Conquest Addition Part 4 *Ark 2 Episode 28: GMAF XXX Edition (WARNING...READ AT YOUR OWN RISK) *Ark 2 Episode 29: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 5 *Ark 2 Episode 30: GMAF Survivor Conquest Addition Part 7 *Ark 2 Episode 31: GMAF Finals ( Donnie vs Neko ) Ark 3: *Ark 3 Episode 1: A Wolf In The Black Widows Web *Ark 3 Episode 2 The color red *Ark 3 Episode 3 Rap Battles and Being Bored? *Ark 3 Episode 4 Hunting below Zero... *Ark 3 Episod 6: "Sending your brothers home" *Ark 3 Episode 7: The Prodigy *Ark 3 Episode 9: A power like no other *Ark 3 Episode 10: Reunions and Work *Ark 3 Episode 15 2 for 25 oz's? *Ark 3 Episode 16 Kagemaru forever... *Ark 3 Episode 19: Iron Man & Peter Parker *Ark 3 Episode 26: The Dream Team *Ark 3 Episode 29: The Catalyst *Ark 3: Episode 30: Tony n' Pete kick it. *Ark 3 Episode 32: Sneaking Out *Ark 3 Episode 33: First Day Babysitting *Ark 3: Episode 36: The Flint of the fire *Ark 3 Episode 38: Battle above the waters 'APPROVED BY' OdaKeyome (talk) 05:08, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Nakayama Isabel (talk) 00:07, February 19, 2013 (UTC) Category:CHAIRMEN Category:The big 3 Category:Soramaru Category:Yun Corp Category:YMRP Directory Category:Warrior Category:Bio-Genetic Enhancments Category:RPC Category:Onihoruda Category:Yun Family